


Doubt

by Gossens (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt, Mentions of Hayner, Mentions of Naminé, Roxas-Centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gossens
Summary: Vignette. Mira hacia el cielo. El atardecer se burla de él con el tono carmín entre las nubes y Roxas llora pensando en su madre.





	Doubt

No lo comprende, es algo exhaustivo incluso si lo piensa, lo mata, lo carcome. Y aún así, Roxas se pregunta por qué él.

No le importa, supone. Sugiere que quizá las cosas se tornaron de esta manera por los acontecimientos del día martes de la semana pasada.

Hayner lo había golpeado en la cara sin razón alguna. 

Así que Roxas, temerario, abordó sin permiso el salón 3-T del segundo año de ingeniería civil y agarró por el cuello a su amigo  « **—y lo demás fue historia.** » Piensa mientras se pregunta cada cinco minutos cual es su nombre, quién es su madre y su fecha de nacimiento.

“Mi nombre es Roxas, resido en la villa crepúsculo, número de casa cero-uno-trece. Han pasado doscientos cincuenta y cinco días desde mi ultimo cumpleaños. Mamá me regaló el álbum más reciente de mi banda favorita y de pastel una tartaleta de frutas” Se repite.

Mira hacia el cielo. El atardecer se burla de él con el tono carmín entre las nubes y Roxas llora pensando en su madre.

Se palmea el estómago y lo único que siente es una corriente. Duele, se agarra un poco más las entrañas y gime como cordero. No quiere mirar el suelo, lo piensa y lo medita por un momento, pero realmente no quiere ver el matadero que se impregna en el sucio suelo.

Se apoya en la pared y toma un respiro, hincando sus dientes en su labio inferior.

No lo comprende, es agotador incluso si ni siquiera lo piensa, lo está matando y ya carcomió su estómago, «Probablemente el hígado también »

Mira hacia el cielo. El atardecer le mira, el carmín preguntándole si será capaz salir de esta como muchas veces lo ha hecho. Roxas sonríe, es primera vez que le pregunta si saldrá vivo, Roxas lo sabe.

Y, esta vez, ni siquiera se toma el momento para entrar en duda nuevamente.

Cierra los ojos y se asusta por el sonido de su corazón palpitando tan fuerte contra sus oídos. No se había dado cuenta, pero le recuerda a los latidos de su madre.

Reza en silencio, por su madre, por sus amigos y por Naminé.

Roxas no duda que le llevarán flores.


End file.
